Damsel in Distress 1: PAINTING
by never.stop.smiling
Summary: 4 year old James is intent on saving the 4 year old Lily from the dangers of PAINT!


Damsel in Distress 1: PAINTING

A four year old, little Lily Evans glared at the piece of paper in front of her. Her fiery red hair cascaded down her back and her bright green eyes burned with determination. Her hands were on her hips and she was smearing her smock with more paint. Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor because there was something missing in her piece of art.

So far her artwork was what you could call busy. Lines, streaks and swirls covered the butcher paper hanging on the easel. On top of the page was the teacher's writing. It said in bold letters, 'LILY EVAN'S FINGER PAINTING!' She had used almost all of the colours she was given except brown. She thought that was an icky colour. Her hands were covered in the paint she was using and in places the colours mixed together to create something different.

She was so sure that there was something missing in her artwork. She just couldn't work out what that could be. She tapped her finger on her chin in thought. A chuckle came from in front of her. She looked to the other side of her easel and none other than Sirius Black was laughing and smirking at her. This made her furious.

"Have you got a problem Black?"

"Not at all Lily"

Sirius Black was infamous for his jokes at the kinder garden. Him and his best friend James Potter were always laughing and playing. They were the class clowns and they annoyed Lily to no end. Sirius had longish, black hair that hung down his face. His mouth seemed to always be twisted into a cheeky grin or mischievous smile. James had brown eyes that always seemed to twinkle and raven black hair, which was always sticking out no matter how hard he tried to flatten it. Lily had a theory that it was because he would always subconsciously run his hand through it.

James had this infatuation with Lily and constantly thought that she was a damsel in distress needing rescuing. Lily had always thought James was reading way too many fairytales before bed.

Sirius Black kept chuckling quietly to himself when Lily turned back to her unfinished painting. She shot him a glare that made him shut up for five seconds. That was before Lily crossed her arms, tilted her head sideways then scratched her head. He started clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

James heard that Sirius was laughing and thought it would be fun to join in.

"Why are you rolling on the ground, Sirius?"

All Sirius could do was point at the looming figure of Lily who had her hands on her hips once again and fresh, wet paint smeared all over her face from where she tapped and scratched. James tried to suppress his giggles at the sight and thought it was the perfect time to save his Lily, his damsel in distress. He would just tell her about the paint and all would be well.

"Lily. Oh dear Lily. You shouldn't have done such a thing to yourself. The danger of it is...horrendolous. Luckily you have me to save you from such...perimilis."

"James, what are you talking about and where did you learn such big words?" Lily was wondering where she could learn them too. Sirius was now recovering from his fit.

"He has been reading the dictionary for dummies." Sirius managed to get that out before rolling around in another fit of laughter.

"You can read?" Lily looked astounded and amazed.

"Ah...yeah, sure I can." He rubbed the back of his head and looked suspicious.

"Liar" Lily glared.

"That's no the point, I am here to save you Lilykins." He pretended he had a cape and ran in a little circle. When he finished he put one hand on his hip and the other in the sky, in a superman pose. Sirius couldn't control himself; he just kept rolling along the floor. He hit the wall on the opposite side of the room with a thud. Lily and James just stared at him for a second before turning back to each other. James thought he should just skip the tiny details at the start if she was going to make things difficult.

"Lily…you have a little something…there on the side of your face." James gestured to the side of her face where the most paint was.

"What are you talking about James?" little Lily was annoyed at Sirius for laughing and wasn't in the mood for James to tell her she had imaginary things on the side of her face.

"You have paint on your face. Do you need some help getting it off?" he grabbed a wet cloth and tried to rub Lily's face with it.

"JAMES!"

"Yes Lily"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

"I…I tried."

Lily looked more than furious. She was livid and mad, which is pretty impressing for a four year old.

She grabbed James' hand and shoved it into her paint supplies and then onto his face. It was now covered in a mixture of reds, blues, purples and some yellow. Lily got her paint brush that was clean and drew a big brown line across his face that surprisingly bought out his eyes. Then before he knew it his face was up against lily's easel and on her art work. After pulling away he saw a colourful shape on her art that looked similarly like his face.

She smiled before walking away to the bathroom. She had found what was missing on her painting and officially liked the colour brown.

**Hey this is a random story that I thought of randomly. Never would have guessed.**

**As you can see the title is Damsel in Distress 1 because I have ideas of stories that sort of follow this...you shall understand in the not so distant future.**

**Review, I'd like to see what you thought. Thanks a billion.**

**bec**


End file.
